AnimeFanGirl93's Tangled
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Parody of Disney's Tangled. IstvanxOC
1. Chapter 1

~Cast List~

Rapunzel – Sayori  
>Flynn Rider – Istvan<br>Mother Gothel – Amnelis  
>Hookhand - Marius (no hook)<br>The Stabbington Brothers - Themselves  
>Big Nose Thug - Astrias (no big-nose)<br>Shorty - Himself  
>Vladamir - Himself<br>Captain of the Guard - Guin  
>Pascal - Suni<br>King- Remus (brother)  
>Queen- Rinda (sister)<p>

If you've read _Istvanladdin_, then you know who and what Sayori is.


	2. Chapter 2

The story opens in the woods with a 'Wanted' poster on a tree. The picture on the poster was of a 20-something-year-old man with dark brown hair up in a ponytail, green eyes, and tanned skin.

_This is the story of how I died. But, don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Sayori. And it starts with a star. Now, once upon a time, a reddish-gold shooting star fell from the heavens and, from this small star, grew a magic white flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and the injured._

The scene then switches to night, as a shooting star flew across the sky and landed in the soil, before a beautiful white flower grew. Nearby, an old lady with a black cloak on was walking through when she discovered the flower with her lantern. Intrigued, she approached it.

_Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important._

Years later, we see a couple of hills with a palace and a town being constructed.

_Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen, well, she was about to have a baby. She got sick. Really sick._

Inside of the palace, a pregnant queen was lying in bed, gasping in pain, as the king knelt beside her bedside, holding her hand. If nothing can be done to save his wife and her baby, both mother and child will be goners.

_She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic reddish-gold flower._

That night, all the guards and villagers headed to the woods to begin their search for the reddish-gold flower.

Meanwhile, the old lady from before slowly removed a basket to reveal the white flower. She removed her hood and knelt close to the flower.

_Ah, I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the star's gift, this woman, __Amnelis__, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song._

Amnelis: _**Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<strong>_

_**Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<strong>_

_**What once was mine**_

Suddenly, the flower began to glow brighter than ever, as Amnelis sang, before her face became younger and her hair turned from grey to blonde.

_Alright, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right?_

Just then, Amnelis heard voices approaching. She quickly covered the flower up with the basket and went to hide. But, as she did, she accidentally knocked the basket over, revealing the flower.

"We found it!" A guard shouted.

Two guards carefully removed the flower, its roots still in the soil, and put it in a pot, unaware that Amnelis was watching and glaring.

Back at the castle, the flower was put in a bowl of broth. The queen weakly sat up and drank the broth, as the king held it up to her lips.

_The magic white flower healed the queen._

Much later, a daughter was born to the king and queen. The baby girl had long white hair and brown eyes and was lying in a bassinet with a mobile of various objects.

_A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born, with beautiful white hair._

The king and queen both smiled at their newborn daughter. Their daughter giggled, as the queen picked her up and laughed softly. The king smiled as he placed a crown on his baby daughter's head.

_I'll give you a hint: that's Sayori._

That evening, the king and queen, who was holding baby Sayori, lit a lantern and launched it into the sky to celebrate the day she was born.

_To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect._

That night, the royal family was asleep. They didn't notice the door to the balcony open by itself.

_And then that moment ended._

Amnelis, who had become old once again, snuck quietly towards the sleeping Sayori and began to sing the same song from before. And just like the flower, Sayori hair glowed, which meant that not all the magic of the healing flower had disappeared when the queen had ingested it; it had just been absorbed into Sayori. Amnelis picked up a strand of Sayori's glowing hair, as she became young again. Taking a pair of scissors, she snipped the strand off, but, as luck would have it, the strand stopped glowing and turned brown.

Amnelis gasped in horror and became old again, and part of Sayori's cut hair turned brown, before Amnelis came to a realization. If any part of Sayori's hair is cut, the hair loses its power and turns brown. So now, Amnelis is left with no other choice but to take the baby away.

The king and queen were awoken by a cry from baby Sayori and saw Amnelis stealing their child. Amnelis looked back and glared at them, before she disappeared into the darkness with Sayori.

_Amnelis __broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that-gone._

Somewhere in a forest, we now see a hidden tower with a light coming through one of the closed window shutters, as we hear Sayori, now a little older, around 5 years old, singing.

Sayori: _**Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<strong>_

_The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, __Amnelis __raised the child as her own._

Inside of the tower, Amnelis brushes Sayori's hair, which is now longer, as Sayori continues to sing.

Sayori: _**Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>What once was mine**_

Once Sayori finishes singing, just like that, Amnelis turns young again and continues brushing Sayori's hair.

_Amnelis __had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

"Why can't I go outside?" Sayori asked Amnelis.

"The outside world is a dangerous place," Amnelis lied, "filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes, Mommy," Sayori said.

That night, Sayori sneaks down the stairs and past Amnelis room.

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything._

Sayori opens the window and watched as thousands of flying lanterns sail through the sky.

_Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return._

As Sayori watches the lanterns, she leans against the window sill and smiles, wondering where they are coming from and who they are meant for.


	3. Chapter 3

A few years later, in the morning, a monkey-like Sem barbarian quickly ran out of the tower and hid behind a flower pot. Her name was Suni. The window shutters opened, revealing Sayori, now grown up and 18 going on 19. Her hair was now about 70 feet long and she wore a purple dress with a black corset.

"Ha!" She said, but didn't find Suni. She smirked and said, "Well, I guess Suni isn't hiding out here."

Suni sniggered, thinking she had won, but suddenly, two strands of Sayori's hair grabbed Suni.

"Gotcha!" Sayori said.

"You found me," Suni said with a frown.

"That's 22 for me," Sayori said. "How about 23 out of 45?"

"No," Suni said.

"Okay, well, what do you wanna do?" asked Sayori.

"I have an idea," Suni said, before she pointed outside. "How about we go outside? Fresh air will do you some good!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Sayori said. "I like it here, and so do you."

At this, Suni frowned and stuck her tongues out at her, saying, "Spoilsport."

"Oh, come on, Suni," Sayori said, taking her both inside, "it's not so bad in here."

Sayori ran to the other side of the tower to begin her chores, her long hair trailing behind her. Up in a rafter, she used her hair to open a window on the roof and then slid down her hair like a rope.

Sayori: _**Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up  
>Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean<strong>_

Sayori was sweeping and Suni was holding the dustpan for Sayori, but some dust got onto her, making Suni's face brown.

_**Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then<br>It's like seven-fifteen**_

After polishing and waxing the floor, doing laundry, mopping, shining, and once again sweeping, Sayori saw that the clock read 7:15 and sighed in relief. One part of doing chores is done, now Sayori can have a little free time.

_**And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three  
>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery<br>I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<strong>_

Sayori gathers up three books to read, then begins painting on the walls, even on the high spaces up in the rafters, and then playing guitar, knitting, and baking some pies. As she carried the pie, she glanced over at a wall above the fireplace and then sticks her thumb out like an expert artist and then to the side. She gets out her paints and her paintbrush and begins painting again.

_**Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking**_

Sayori and Suni worked on puzzles together and Sayori threw some darts, before she worked on baking cookies and other goods.

_**Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet, and chess**_

Later, she wore a paper face, scaring the daylights out of Suni. Then, she spun around, but got tangled up in her hair and fell over onto her face, before moving a chess piece, affectively putting Suni in check.

_**Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making**_

She began making pottery, with Suni using her tail to make design in the vase she's making. Then she used Suni as a dummy for ventriloquy, while drinking water, and then making candles.

_**Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch  
>Take a climb, sew a dress<strong>_

She began exercising and then painted the walls some more, before sewing two small dresses and dressing Suni up in them, much to her annoyance.

_**And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare**_

Sayori walks by gathering up her books with a bored look on her face.

_**I'll paint the wall some more  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere<strong>_

Moments later, Sayori's about to paint again, but can't seem to find some room for some new paintings on her wall.

_**And then, I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair  
>Stuck in the same place I've always been<strong>_

Later, Sayori began brushing her hair, starting from the roots and working all the way to the end. Once she's finished, she sighs. Brushing her 70-foot-long hair can be quite a task.

_**And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin'  
>When will my life begin?<strong>_

Moments later, Sayori opens the window of her tower.

_**Tomorrow night, the lights will appear  
>Just like they do on my birthday each year<strong>_

Sayori then turns and looks at her newest painting: the night with the flying lanterns, before she puts on some finishing touches onto the painting of her watching the lanterns on top of a tree.

_**What is it like out there where they glow?  
>Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go…<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the kingdom, three figures slid down the rooftop of the castle and jumped on another roof. The first thief is a certain somebody we all know from Chapter 1 whose name is Istvan. The other two were named The Stabbington Brothers and they were identical twins; One has mutton chops, wears green, and wields a sword; while the other wears all black, has an eye-patch, and wields a dagger. The three thieves kept jumping from roof to roof quietly, avoiding being caught by any and all guards.

Istvan, meanwhile, had stopped to be on lookout and was completely in awe of the great view.

"Wow!" Istvan said. "I could get used to a view like this."

"Stop dawdling, Istvan," The one wearing the queen snapped quietly, as the black one opened a window on the roof. "Come on!"

"Hold on," Istvan said. After a pause, he smirked and said, "Yep, I'm used to it. Boys, I want a castle."

"If we do this job right," the green one said, "you can buy your own castle. Now, come on."

"And hurry up, Istvan," the black one said said.

Istvan didn't move from where he was standing, as he continued to admire the view until the black one grabbed him and yanked him away.

Moments later, Istvan was being lowered down into the throne room to steal the Lost Princess' crown, which was being guarded. A guard sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" Istvan asked, leaning against the pillow with a smirk, as he held the crown.

"Yeah," the guard said, before he realized there was an intruder and turned around, only to watch as Istvan was being lifted back up onto the roof, before the guard yelled, "Hey, wait. Hey, wait!"

Seconds later, Istvan and The Stabbington Brothers were fleeing the kingdom, running across the bridge, as Istvan said, "Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Cuz I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the tower, Sayori was putting away her paint supplies, as she said to Suni, "This is it. This is a very big day, Suni. I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her."

Just then, a voice called out, "Sayori!"

Sayori gasped in excitement, realizing it was her 'mother.'

"Let down your hair!" Amnelis called out.

"It's time," Sayori said.

"Just remember, Sayori," Suni said, "Just ask her! Don't lose courage!"

"I know, I know," Sayori said, "come on, don't let her see you."

Suni hid behind a curtain by the fireplace.

"Sayori!" Amnelis called out, as Sayori ran over to the window, "I'm not getting any younger down here."

"Coming, Mother!" Sayori called out, as she put her hair on a hook and sent it down to Amnelis like a rope and Amnelis looped it around her foot and held on as she was lifted up into the tower.

"Hi," Sayori said, once Amnelis was in the tower. "Welcome home, Mother."

"Uh, Sayori," Amnelis said in relief and false amazement. "How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling."

Sayori smiled and said, sheepishly, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Then, I don't know why it takes so long!" Amnelis said. At that, Sayori looked a little hurt and Amnelis laughed and said, "Darling, I'm just teasing."

Sayori laughed and said, "Alright, so, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-"

Amnelis looked into the mirror and then put Sayori beside her, as she interrupted her, "Sayori, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Sayori smiled, thinking Amnelis was talking about her, until Amnelis said, "Oh, look, you're here too." Sayori looked hurt again and Amnelis laughed again, as she said, "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Okay," Sayori said, as Amnelis continued examining herself in the mirror, "so, Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow-"

Just then, Amnelis noticed an age spot on her hand and interrupted Sayori again, "Sayori, Mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? That'll do."

"Oh! Of course, Mother." Sayori said, before she grabbed a chair and set it down and seated Amnelis, who was holding a hairbrush, in it, grabbed a small stool for herself and sat on it, before she began to sing quickly.

Sayori: (quickly) _**Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse**_

"Wait! Wait!" Amnelis said, as Sayori's hair started glowing.

_**Bring back what once was mine  
>Heal what has been hurt<br>Change the Fates' design**_

Amnelis began to brush Sayori's hair as quick as possible.

_**Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine!<strong>_

"Sayori!" Amnelis said in annoyance after she looked young again.

"So, Mother," Sayori said, "earlier, I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Uh. Ta-da!"

"No, no, no," Amnelis said, hoping Sayori was kidding, "can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays," Sayori said with a sheepish smile, "they're kind of an annual thing!" She sat down and sighed, before she said, "Uh. Mother, I'm turning nineteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday…" Sayori then chuckled and mumbled, "Actually, what I really want for my birth-"

"Okay, Sayori, please," Amnelis said, "stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling-blah-blah-blah-blah," here, she made hand movements, "it's very annoying," but then, she smiled, as she said, "I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling."

Suni quickly emerged from behind the curtain and gestured for Sayori to tell Amnelis what she wanted. Sayori sighed and said, "I want to see the floating lights."

When she said this, Amnelis was putting an apple in a basket. Amnelis chuckled and said, "What?"

"Well," Sayori said, before she unveiled the painting of herself watching the floating lanterns, "I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

"Oh, you mean the stars," Amnelis said.

"That's the thing," Sayori said, using her hair to pull open a window to reveal a painting of the moon patterns, the stars, and various constellations. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant. But these-they appear every year on my birthday, Mother-_only_ on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're…they're meant for me."

If Amnelis had been a regular mother, she would've let Sayori go, but Amnelis had other plans. She didn't want to grow old again, and, knowing that Sayori would ask to go outside one day, she had just the thing to convince Sayori not to leave the tower, as she walked over to the window, as Sayori continued, "I need to see them, Mother, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Amnelis said. "Why, Sayori…" She shut the window and the curtains as she began to sing.

Amnelis: _**Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
>Still a little sapling, just a sprout<br>You know why we stay up in this tower**_

"I know, but," Sayori began.

Amnelis: _**That's right  
>To keep you safe and sound here<br>Guess I always knew this day was coming**_

Amnelis wrapped a curtain around herself.

_**Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest**_

_**Soon, but not yet**_

"But," Sayori began, but Amenlis put a finger to Sayori's lips.

Amnelis: _**Shh, trust me, pet  
>Mother knows best<strong>_

Amnelis then tapped a part of the wall, causing the tower to go dark. Sayori then lit a candle as Amnelis sang, trying to scare Sayori out of her wits.

_**Mother knows best  
>Listen to your mother<br>It's a scary world out there**_

As Amnelis sang, she made gestures, scaring Sayori, before Sayori felt something tugging her hair as she pulled it back.

_**Mother knows best  
>One way or another<br>Something will go wrong, I swear!**_

_**Ruffians  
>Thugs<br>Poison ivy  
>Quicksand<br>Cannibals and snakes  
>The plague!<strong>_

As Amnelis sang this last part, she held a lantern to her face.

"No!" Sayori cried.

"Yes!" Amnelis said.

"But-" Sayori began again.

Amnelis: _**Also large bugs  
>Men with pointy teeth<br>And stop, no more  
>You'll just upset me!<strong>_

Sayori had wrapped herself up in her hair.

Amnelis: _**Mother's right  
>Mother will protect you<br>Darling, here's what I suggest!**_

_**Skip the drama  
>Stay with Mama<br>Mother knows best**_

Amnelis twirled on the stairs, dousing all the candles.

Sayori tried to light them up again, but Amnelis went by putting the candles out again.

Amnelis: _**Mother knows best  
>Take it from your mumsy<br>On your own, you won't survive**_

Then Amnelis used the mirror to show Sayori's flaws.

_**Sloppy  
>Underdressed<br>Immature  
>Clumsy<strong>_

_**Please, they'll eat you up alive!**_

_**Gullible  
>Naïve<br>Positively grubby  
>Ditzy and a bit well<br>Hmm, vague**_

_**Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby  
>I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you<strong>_

_**Mother understands  
>Mother's here to help you<br>All I have is one request**_

A spotlight lit up on Amnelis and Sayori sighed in relief, ran over, and hugged her 'mother.'

"Sayori?" Amnelis said.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Sayori.

Amnelis's face changed, as she said to Sayori in a dark and threatening tone, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Sayori sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, Mother."

Amnelis then smiled and said, "I love you very much, dear."

Sayori smiled back as she said, "I love you more."

"I love you most." Amnelis said, before she kissed Sayori on the forehead.

Amnelis: _**Don't forget it  
>You'll regret it<br>Mother knows best**_

A moment later, Amnelis slid down Sayori's hair, as she called out, "Ta-ta, Sayori! I'll see you in a bit, my flower."

"Yeah, and I'll be here waiting," Sayori said, as she leaned against the window sill with a sigh.

She seems destined not to be able to see the world. Heck, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that Amnelis was trying to keep her from going outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Istvan and The Stabbington Brothers ran as fast as they could. The guards would be after them soon, so they needed to escape ASAP. They stopped near a tree with two wanted signs of Istvan and The Stabbington Brothers, so they could catch their breath. And it was then that Istvan noticed the wanted poster and looked horrified, as he took it off the tree.

"Oh no." Istvan said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very, very bad, this is really bad." It seemed like he didn't know that he was wanted, but in all actuality, however…Istvan showed his wanted poster to The Stabbington Brothers. His nose looked hooked and Istvan pointed this out, as he said, "They just can't get my nose right!"

"Who cares?" The green brother said, looking annoyed.

"Well, it's easy for you to say." Istvan said, before he looked at the wanted poster of The Stabbington Brothers, saying, "You guys look amazing!"

Suddenly, the three heard the distant sound of neighing and the guards appeared at the top of a cliff, with the captain of the guard, Guin, riding a Slender white horse, both blonde mane and tail, brown eyes named Maximus. The three fled before they came to a dead end.

"Alright, okay." Istvan said to The Stabbington Brothers. "Give me a boost and I'll pull you up."

"Give us the satchel first." The black one said.

Istvan looked shocked, as he said, "I just-I can't believe after all we've been through together, you don't trust me? Ouch."

He reluctantly handed the green brother the satchel. Moments later, he began climbing The Stabbington Brothers to the top of the cliff.

"Now, help us up, pretty boy!" The black one said.

"Um, sorry." Istvan said, before he showed the brothers the satchel. "My hands are full."

The green one said, "What?" and checked his side, seeing that the satchel was gone, before he yelled, furiously, "_**ISTVAN!**_"

Istvan ran as fast as he could, before he saw Guin, the guards, who got out their bows, and Maximus coming after him.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" Guin said to the guards.

"Yes sir!" The guards said.

Maximus quickly neighed some orders to the brown and black horses beside him, and they neighed in reply. Guin and his men shot at Istvan, but Istvan ducked, dodging the arrows, which hit a log that was in their way. The guards kept pursuing Istvan, who continued dodging the arrows, until he jumped over a tree with many branches. The other guards were blocked by the branches, but Guin and Maximus jumped the tree and continued their pursuit.

"We've got him now, Maximus!" Guin said to Maximus, who neighed, as he continued chasing Istvan, who quickly grabbed a vine from a nearby tree, swung around, and knocked Guin off his mount, taking his place.

"Yah!" Istvan said to Maximus, but Maximus stopped, catching Istvan by surprise, before he turned and glared at Istvan. Istvan groaned and said, "Come on, fleabag, forward!" But Maximus caught sight of Istvan's satchel and tried to snatch it from him. "No." Istvan said, but Maximus continued trying to snatch the satchel from Istvan, running around in circles. "No! Stop it, stop it! Give it to me! Give me that!"

A game of tug-of-war ensued, until the satchel flew out of Maximus mouth and landed on a branch hanging over a cliff. The two looked at each other, before they raced towards the branch, doing nasty tricks to each other, such as tripping each other and grabbing each other's legs. Once Maximus was on the branch, he began creeping carefully, but Istvan grabbed his head, trying to stop him, but Maximus shook him off, making Istvan fall and cling onto a branch, before he stuck his head out and looked at Maximus, who immediately started trying to stomp on Istvan's hands, as Istvan began crawling towards the satchel, which was starting to slide off the branch. Istvan swung toward the branch and grabbed the satchel just in time.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly, as he smugly showed Maximus the satchel, as the horse glared at him, until the two heard the branch crack.

Istvan and Maximus's eyes widened, before the branch broke and Istvan grabbed onto the branch, as it fell and Maximus neighed in alarm. As the branch fell, Istvan and Maximus glanced at each other and then down at the ground, before they both screamed. As the branch fell toward a rock, Istvan let out a funny scream, as the branch broke on the rock and the two fell into different parts of the forest.

Maximus landed softly on the ground, but got up and started sniffing out Istvan as if he were a dog. He passed a rock and Istvan emerged from behind it, before he backed away, before he almost fell through a curtain of leaves and discovered a secret passage. Hearing Maximus far away neigh, Istvan quickly hid in the cave and Maximus stopped in front of the cave entrance, but passed it. Istvan made his way through the cave entrance before he emerged out in a clearing and saw something that astonished him. It was a tower with a rocky background and a waterfall. Istvan heard Maximus neigh again before he ran over to the tower and started climbing it. Once he reached the top, he got in and shut the windows.

He sighed in relief, before he opened the satchel and looked at the crown, saying, "Alone at last."

Suddenly, he got whacked on the head and a silly grin appeared on his face, before he fell onto the floor, revealing a frightened Sayori behind him, holding a frying pan. She squeaked in horror and zipped away, hiding behind a mannequin, before she poked her head out from behind the mannequin and saw the unconscious Istvan lying face down. She cautiously wheeled the mannequin over to him and nudged him with the frying pan, but there was no response. Sayori looked at Suni, wondering what she should do, but she shrugged, stating she didn't know what to do. Sayori moved Istvan's face to the side with her frying pan.

Suni approached Amnelis's painting of a man with pointy teeth and made a glare, putting her fingers to her mouth, imitating the fangs. Sayori used the handle of the frying pan to open Istvan's mouth a little, but saw only straight teeth.

"Huh?" Sayori said, before she used the handle of the frying pan to move a strand of hair out of Istvan face, revealing it to her.

Sayori looked amazed. She had never seen anyone like him before, especially one as handsome. She started to lean in close to him with a curious expression on her face, until Istvan opened one eye, saying, "Huh?"

Sayori yelped and quickly hit him with the frying pan again, knocking him out again.

Later, Sayori dragged Istvan to the closet with her hair and tried several times to get him in. After many failed attempts, she finally got him into the closet, closing the doors on his fingers, before she stuck them into the closet and then barred it with a chair, before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, okay, okay." Sayori said, "I've got a person in my closet." But then she realized and said, "I've got a person in my closet." She smiled and said, "I've got a person in my closet!" Then she smirked, as she held her frying pan and said, "Too weak to handle myself out there, Mother? Well, tell that to my frying pan."

She swung it a little bit only to hit herself on the head. Just as she was rubbing her head, Istvan's satchel caught her eye, along with what was in it. She pulled the item out and saw it was the crown Istvan had stolen earlier. First, she tried placing it on her arm, but it was too big and Suni shook her head. Then she tried using it as a looking glass, but got the same head shake from Suni. Then she looked in the mirror and placed the tiara on her head. Suni looked awed, but shook her head.

"Sayori!" Amnelis called out and Sayori gasped, realizing Amnelis was back, before she quickly hid the satchel and the crown in the pot. "Let down your hair!"

Sayori opened the window and said, "One moment, Mother!"

"I have a big surprise!" Amnelis said, grabbing Sayori's hair.

"Uh, I do too!" Sayori said, as she began pulling Amnelis up.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" Amnelis said.

"I seriously doubt it." Sayori said under her breath, before she pulled Amnelis into the tower.

"I brought back parsnips." Amnelis said. "I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite-surprise!"

"Well, Mother," Sayori said, "there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh, Sayori," Amnelis said, "you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay." Sayori said, "I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier…"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Amnelis said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Floating lights," Sayori corrected her, then said, "and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and-"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." Amnelis continued.

"No, Mother." Sayori said, "I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Darling, I know you not strong enough." Amnelis stated.

"But, if you just-" Sayori began.

"Sayori, we're done talking about this." Amnelis interjected.

"Trust me-"

"Sayori-"

"Oh, come on…" Sayori said, getting ready to move the chair blocking the closet aside.

"**ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, SAYORI!**" Amnelis roared. "**YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!**"

At this, Sayori looked shocked, before she moved her hand away from the chair. On second thought, maybe showing Amnelis Istvan would be a bad idea.

"Great." Amnelis groaned, sitting down in a chair. "Now _I'm_ the bad guy."

Sayori wondered to herself what she was going to do, before she got an idea, as she glanced at her picture of the floating lights and then said, "All I was gonna say, Mother, is that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?" Amnelis said, without looking up.

"New paint." Sayori said. "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well, that is a long trip, Sayori." Amnelis pointed out. "Almost three days' time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than the stars." Sayori said.

Amnelis sighed, as she walked over to her daughter and asked, "You're sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Sayori said, as she hugged her 'mother' and Amnelis kissed her on the forehead.

Much later, Amnelis was leaving the tower, as the previous conversation ran through Sayori's head.

"_I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much, dear._"

"_I love you more._"

"_I love you most._"

As Amnelis went to the cave exit, she stopped and waved to Sayori and then left. Once Sayori was sure Amnelis was gone, she dashed back into the tower.

Sayori pulled the chair away from the door and said, "Okay." before she used her hair to open the closet. At first, nothing happened, but then Istvan fell out of the closet onto his face, sliding a little. Sayori went over and examined him.

About a moment later, Sayori had tied Istvan to the chair with her hair and pulled it out into the open, before Suni climbed up onto Istvan's shoulder. Suni glared at Istvan, before she slapped him and quickly hid. When nothing happened, Suni tried slapping Istvan with her tail, but once again nothing happened, even when Suni tapped him. Finally, Suni got an idea and stuck her tail into Istvan's ear.

Istvan woke up and yelped in surprise, causing Suni to fall off his shoulder, before he discovered he was tied up in the most unusual way.

"What the-?" Istvan said, before he tried struggling and took notice of the hair all around the tower. "Is this…hair?"

Up in the rafters, Sayori hid in the shadows, as she said, "Struggling…Struggling is pointless!"

"Huh?" Istvan said, looking puzzled.

Sayori jumped down to the floor, as she continued, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you!"

"What?" Istvan said, looking even more confused, wondering what she was talking about.

Finally, Sayori revealed herself, firmly holding her frying pan, and asked, "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

Istvan looked completely amazed by her beautiful face, as he said softly, "Uh-ha."

"Who are you?" Sayori repeated. "And how did you find me?"

Istvan cleared his throat and said, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but, may I just say…" Then he said in a 'hot guy' sort of way, "Hi." Istvan just looked puzzled. "How ya doin'?" Istvan said. "The name's Istvan. How's your day goin'? Huh?"

Sayori scoffed and held her frying pan to his face in annoyance, as she said, "Who else knows my location, _Istvan?_"

"Alright, beauty," Istvan said.

"Sayori," Sayori corrected him.

"Gesundheit," Istvan said. "Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and…" But then, Istvan realized something was missing and said, "Oh, oh no! Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it." Sayori said, smugly with her arms crossed. "Somewhere you'll never find it."

Istvan looked around, before his eyes landed on the pot and he looked unimpressed, as he said, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

We cut to the outside of the tower, as we hear Sayori hit Istvan on the head with the frying pan…again.

Later, Istvan came around, only to discover Suni sticking her tail in his ear, before he yelped again, causing Suni to fall off his shoulder, before he said to Suni, angrily, with one eye shut, "Will you stop that!"

"Now, it's hidden," Sayori said. "Where you'll never find it!" Then she began interrogating Istvan, "So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"What?" Istvan said.

"Sell it?" Sayori continued.

"No!" Istvan said. "Listen, the only thing I want is to get out of it. Literally!"

Sayori looked surprised, as she said, "Wait. You don't want my hair?"

If he's not here for her hair, then what's he doing here in the first place?

"Why on Earth would I want your hair?" asked Istvan. "Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story."

"You're…telling the truth?" Sayori said.

"Yes." Istvan said.

Suni quickly looked Istvan over, before Suni said to Sayoi, "Sayori, you, me, over there. Now."

As Sayori drew the frying pan back, Suni said to Istvan, "I got my eyes on you, sunshine."

"I don't trust him." Suni said.

"I know," Sayori said, "but I need someone to take me."

"Well, he better be telling the truth." Suni said, crossing her arms.

"I think he's telling the truth too." Sayori said.

"But what if he has fangs?" Suni said.

"He doesn't have fangs," Sayori said, "but what choice do I have?"

Seeing she was distracted, Istvan chose that time to try and move toward the window, until Sayori said, "Okay, Istvan, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Istvan said.

"Look this way." Sayori said, turning his chair to her painting, causing the chair to fall over and Istvan to land on his face yet again. "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" asked Istvan.

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars." Sayori said, before she continued, "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah," Istvan said. "No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere at the moment."

Sayori glanced at Suni, who punched her hands, telling Sayori to get tough with him.

She pulled Istvan up, saying, "Something brought you here, Istvan. Call it what you will: fate, destiny-"

"A horse." Istvan said, flatly.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." Sayori continued.

"A horrible decision, really." Istvan added, with a deadpan look on his face.

"But trust me when I tell you this," Sayori said, before she tugged her hair, causing Istvan to fall forward, until she caught his chair and told him, "You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

"Let me just get this straight," Istvan said. "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me my satchel?"

"I promise." Sayori said. Istvan raised an eyebrow and Sayori said, "And when I promise something, I never _ever_ break that promise." Istvan looked like he still didn't believe her, as Sayori added, "_Ever._"

Suni nodded, as Istvan glanced at them and then at Sayori before he said, "Alright, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." He gave her a cute look, but Sayori just looked at him sternly. "This is kind of an off day for me." Istvan said. "This doesn't normally happen." Finally, he gave in and said, "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" Sayori said, letting go of Istvan, causing him and the chair to fall down. "Oops."

"You broke my smolder." Istvan said, weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, Istvan was climbing down from the tower, using arrows as climbing tools.

"You comin', beauty?" Istvan called up to Sayori, who was currently on the window's edge, looking down at the ground, before she began to sing.

Sayori: _**Look at the world, so close  
>And I'm halfway to it<strong>_

_**Look at it all, so big  
>Do I even dare?<strong>_

_**Look at me, there at last!  
>I just have to do it<br>Should I? No.  
>Here I go<strong>_

Suni tied part of Sayori's hair around herself. Sayori's hair flew out of the window, catching Istvan's attention, before he quickly dodged Sayori using her hair to come down. But, once she was above the grass, she hesitated for a moment, before she placed her feet on the grass and smiled.

Sayori: _**Just smell the grass, the dirt  
>Just like I dreamed they'd be<strong>_

Then she ran towards a small river and felt the water in her hands.

_**Just feel that summer breeze  
>The way it's calling me<br>For like the first time ever  
>I'm completely free<strong>_

Then she saw a bird chirping and raced towards the cave exit.

_**I could go running, and racing  
>And dancing, and chasing<br>And leaping, and bounding  
>Hair flying, heart pounding<br>And splashing, and reeling  
>And finally feeling<br>Now's when my life begins!**_

As she finished her song, Sayori ran out of the cave into the forest and a bunch of birds flew away.

"I can't believe I did this!" Sayori said. Then she looked horrified, as she said, "I can't believe I did this." She looked excited, as she said, "I can't believe I did this!" But then she remembered something and looked horrified, as she said, "Mother would be so furious."

A moment later, Istvan and Sayori were at a lake.

"But, that's okay," Sayori said, sitting on a rock and holding a lily pad. "I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Later, Sayori was in a dark cave, rocking back and forth like a mental patient in an asylum.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "this would kill her."

Later, Sayori ran through a field of flowers, as she yelled, "This is so fun!"

But later, Sayori was on a branch of a tree, resting her head against the trunk, with Istvan staring up at her, as she said, "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

Later…again, Sayori rolled down a hill, tangling herself up in her hair, as she yelled, "I am never going back!"

Later-yes, again-Sayori was lying face down on the ground with Istvan sitting beside her, looking annoyed, as she said, "I am a despicable human being."

Later-yep, you guessed it, again-Sayori was swinging around a tree, while Istvan just leaned against the trunk, looking even more annoyed then he already was, as she said, "Whoo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever!"

But later-gah, I can't stand saying again, again!-Sayori was sitting near a rock, crying.

Istvan approached her and cleared his throat, before he said to her, "You know, I can't help but notice you seem to be at war with yourself here."

"What?" asked Sayori.

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course," Istvan continued. "Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But, let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure-that's good, healthy even!"

Suni stormed up to him, but Istvan nudged her aside.

"You think?" Sayori said.

"I know," Istvan said. "You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just gotta do it."

Sayori looked horrified, as she asked, "'Break her heart?'"

"In half," Istvan replied, picking a berry.

"'Crush her soul?'" asked Sayori.

Istvan crushed the berry as he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken," Sayori said, as Istvan helped her up, "you're right."

"I am, aren't I?" Istvan said, in fake sympathy. "Oh, bother. Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?" Sayori said.

"That's right. But don't thank me." Istvan said, grabbing Sayori's frying pan and Suni and handing them to her. "Let's turn around and get you home. Here's your pan, here's your baboon."

"Sem." Suni corrected him.

"I get back my satchel," Istvan said, "you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and, voila! We part ways as unlikely friends!"

"No!" Sayori said, stubbornly, shaking him off. "I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh, come on!" Istvan complained. "What is it going to take to get my satchel back?"

Sayori held the frying pan out at him and threatened him, "I will use this."

Suddenly, a twig snapped and something began moving in the bushes, scaring Sayori, before she hid behind Istvan.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" asked Sayori.

What came out…was just a little rabbit.

"Stay calm." Istvan said, sarcastically. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh, sorry." Sayori said, laughing sheepishly. "Guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians or thugs, though." Istvan pointed out.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that'd probably be best." Sayori said.

And then, Istvan got an idea.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. "I know a great place for lunch."

"Where?" asked Sayori.

"Oh, don't you worry." Istvan told her, leading Sayori away. "You'll know it when you smell it."

Meanwhile, Maximus was still searching for Istvan, until he came to a wanted post of Istvan. Once again, the artist had messed his nose up. This time, his nose looked like a button nose. Maximus eyes narrowed and he placed his right front hoof on the nose part of the poster. Then, he went ballistic, grabbed the poster in his mouth, and chomped down the poster, like he was a paper shredder. Once he'd finished, he heard a twig snap. He then snuck behind a rock and hid himself, but not before he grabbed a branch, making the thing look like a horse. Something was approaching. Then Maximus jumped out of his hiding place and neighed menacingly…

Starling Amnelis, who gasped. But then, Maximus stopped.

Amnelis scoffed and said disdainfully, "A palace horse." But then, she started to realize something, as she said, "Where's your rider?" Then she looked horrified, as she said, "Sayori. Sayori!"

Then she ran off, leaving a puzzled Maximus behind. Amnelis ran back through the cave entrance to the tower.

Once she was at the base, she called out, "Sayori, let down your hair!" There was no response and Amnelis yelled in alarm, "Sayori?" Amnelis began pulling at the stones covering the original entrance and went inside through the secret stairway. Once inside, she called out, "Sayori? Sayori!" Amnelis searched and searched, but couldn't find Sayori. She grabbed her hair in a panic, until something caught her eye-the satchel, to be exact, which Sayori had hidden under the stairs.

She looked into it and gasped when she found the crown. Then she saw the Wanted poster of Istvan, the one with the crooked nose. Amnelis glared at the poster, before she went over to the drawers, opened one, and pulled out a dagger. One way or another, she would get Sayori back.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Istvan, Sayori, and Suni continued to trek around the forest while Istvan looked like he was looking for something.

"I know it's around here somewhere." Istvan said with her hand shadowing over his eyes. "Ah, there it is! The Snuggling Duckling."

They walking through a bridge until they saw a sign that said "The Snuggling Duckling" with a picture of a duckling.

"Don't worry. It's a very quaint and loveable place. Perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole adventure now, do we?" Istvan asked Sayori.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Sayori said.

"Yay!" Istvan said in fake excitement before they walked to the door and Istvan pushed the door open with his arm around Sayori's shoulders.

"Hey Moe! Your finest table, please!" Istvan shouted out.

What Sayori saw surprised her and cause her to gasp. Inside the Snuggling Ducklings were thugs that turned to see Sayori and the others, even a rat holder smirked evilly with his sharp teeth. One of the thugs, possibly the leader, who had grey/white hair, a beard, and blue eyes raised his dagger up.

Out of fear, Sayori raised her frying pain in defense as Suni hid behind Sayori. But Istvan guided them around.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." Istvan said as he inhaled deeply.

As they continued to walk, the thugs glared at them.

"Really, let that sleep in. What are you getting? To me, it's part man-smell and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" Istvan asked before Sayori gasped as a short fat thug gazed at her long hair.

"That's a lotta hair." He said as Sayori pulled her hair back and tried to hide.

"She's growing it out." Istvan explained before he noticed something.

"Is that blood on your moustache? Brunette, look at this. Look at all the blood on his moustache. Godd sir, that's a lot of blood!" Istvan said in pretend surprise.

Sayori back up, until she and Suni bumped into a big thug. They back away in fear.

"You know something, Brunette, you don't look so good. Maybe we should get you home and call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five-star joint. I betcha that the Two Fools Pub is better. If you can't handle the place, maybe you should be back in that tower." Istvan said he led Sayori and Suni near the door.

Unfortunately, before they could leave, the door was shut on them by a muscular hand which covered another of Istvan's wanted posters.

"Is this you?" The muscular guy asked as he pointed at Istvan's poster.

"Huh?" Istvan asked before he removed the guy's finger from the wanted poster to see that the poster had his nose long.

"Now they're just being mean." Istvan said in annoyance.

"Oh, this be him, alright. Ryan, find us some guards." Marius said to one of thugs, who ran out the door as fast as he could. Then Marius grabbed Istvan and held him threateningly.

"That rewards reward is gonna buy me a new dagger." Marius said. But then a different hand which belong to Astrias grabbed Istvan.

"I could use the money."

Suddenly, all of the thugs grabbed Istvan and fought over him.

"Ruffians, stop!" Sayori shouted at the thugs. "We can work this out. Hey. Leave him alone!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Istvan begged before one of the thugs bashed him on the head.

"Give me back my guide! Ruffians!" Sayori said as she tried to bash the thugs on the back with her frying pan, but to no prevail.

Soon, the thugs held Istvan in place, ready to punch his nose.

Sayori used her hair like a whip and a rope, which entangled onto an old branch and…

"No, please. Not the nose, not the nose!" Istvan begged.

Before Marius could punch, Sayori's hair released the branch and whacked Marius on the head.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Sayori begged.

This caused the thugs to gasp and Marius to turn his head towards Sayori.

"Okay. I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I have been dreaming about them my whole life. Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Sayori asked, hoping they would finally listen to her.

Marius picked up his ax and walked menacingly towards Sayori. When he got about two feet close to her, he gave her a look of understanding.

"I had a dream once." He said before he threw his ax a little too close to a guy's head. Which cause him to pull out an accordion and played a tune. Then Marius started to sing.

Marius: _**I'm malicious, mean and scary**_

_**My sneer could curdle dairy**_

_**And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest**_

To prove his point, Marius showed Sayori a white outline of a dead body with an ax embedded in the head area. Then he walked over to Astrias and threw him out of the way as he headed towards a piano.

_**But despite my evil look**_

_**And my temper**__**and my father's hook**_

_**I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!**_

Marius played on the piano.

_**Can't you see me on the stage**____**performin' Mozart?**_

_**Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?**_

_**Yep!**____**I'd rather be called deadly**_

_**For my killer show tune medley**_

_**Thank you!**____**'Cause way down deep inside**____**I've got a dream!**_

That's when a few of the pub thieves started to sing along.

Thugs: _**He's got a dream**_

_**He's got a dream**_

Marius: _**See? I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem**_

Astrias tried to talk to Sayori, until Marius knocked him out again

_**Though I do like breaking femurs**_

_**You can count me with the dreamers**_

_**Like everybody else, I've got a dream!**_

The thugs, even the rats started dancing, though Suni seemed a bit unsure.

Thugs: _**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!**_

The commotion was heard by Amnelis who was not too far away as she took off her hood.

Astrias eventually got up and sang.

Astrias: _**I've got scars and lumps and bruises**_

_**Plus something here that oozes**_

_**And let's not even mention my complexion**_

Astrias showed some of his peculiarities to Sayori and handed her a flower.

_**But despite my extra toes**_

_**And my goiter and my nose**_

_**I really wanna make a love connection**_

Astrias was now in a rowboat with an old man holding an umbrella.

_**Can't you see me with a special little lady**_

_**Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?**_

Astrias pulled a rope that held the old man who was now dressed up as Cupid.

_**Though I'm one disgusting blighter**_

_**I'm a lover, not a fighter**_

'_**Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!**_

Astrias pushed the old man as if he was flying.

_**I've got a dream**_

Thugs: _**He's got a dream**_

Astrias_**: I've got a dream**_

Thugs_**: He's got a dream**_

Astrias_**: And I know one day romance will reign surpreme**_

_**Though my face leave people screaming**_

_**There's a child behind it, dreaming**_

_**Like everybody else, I've got a dream!**_

A few of the thugs showed off some of their skills.

Thugs: _**Valerius would like to quit and be a florist**_

Valerius made a flower pot with a rat on it.

_**Naris does interior design.**_

Naris moved a picture back in place.

_**Riya is into mime,**_

Riya made a mime impression.

_**And Orro's cupcakes are sublime.**_

Orro showed his cupcakes to Sayori. Then Riya and Marius knitted and sewes, while Ran did a puppet show.

_**Riya knits, Marius sews, Ran does little puppet shows.**_

Marius: _**And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns**_

Vladimir brought his unicorns together as if in a kiss, which made him smile.

"Well, what about you?" Marius asked Istvan.

"I'm sorry. What?" Istvan asked.

"Yeah, what is your dream?" Astrias asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry, guys. I don't sing." Istvan said proudly, until a few blade appeared at his neck.

Then Istvan quickly danced and sang, while grabbing one of Vladimir's unicorns and placing it on a hand-made island.

Istvan: _**I have dreams like you, no, really**_

_**Just much less touchy-feely**_

_**They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny**_

_**One an island that I own**_

_**Tanned and rested and alone**_

The thugs grabbed Istvan as he finished his song.

_**Surrounded by enormous piles of money.**_

Sayori got up on the table and sang.

Sayori_**: I've got a dream!**_

Thugs_**: She's got a dream!**_

Sayori_**: I've got a dream!**_

Thugs_**: She's got a dream!**_

Sayori_**: I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam**_

_**And with every passing hour**_

_**I'm so glad I left my tower**_

Unfortunately, Amnelis had heard what Sayori said and she was shocked.

_**Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!**_

Thugs_**: She's got a dream!**_

_**He's got a dream!**_

_**I've got a dream!**_

_**We've got a dream!**_

_**So our differences ain't really that extreme**_

_**We're one big team!**_

Vladimir used Istvan to balance on a wine barrel.

Valerius_**: Call us brutal!**_

Orro_**: Sick!**_

Marius_**: Sadistic!**_

Astrias_**: And grotesquely optimistic!**_

Thugs_**: 'Cause way down deep inside**_

_**We've got a dream!**_

Marius_**: I've got a dream!**_

Astrias_**: I've got a dream!**_

Valerius_**: I've got a dream!**_

Orro_**: I've got a dream!**_

Naris_**: I've got a dream!**_

Sayori_**: I've got a dream!**_

Everyone (except for Istvan and Suni): _**Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream! **_

_**Yeah!**_

The fun stopped when Ryan appeared in excitement.

"I've found the guards!" Ryan cried out. The thugs were concern as the heroes were well hidden behind the bar, even Suni.

Then Guin and the rest of the guards appeared.

"Where is he? Where's Istvan?" Guin cried out. "We know he's in here somewhere. Find him. Turn the place upside down if you have to!" He pounded on the bar, which Sayori, Istvan, and Suni were well hid under.

When Guin left, Istvan looked up to see the the Stabbington Brothers in chains, causing him to gasp.

"What is it?" Sayori whispered.

"We gotta get outta this joint." Istvan said before Marius's dagger got near his face.

He looked at Marius, who used his eyes to pinpoint a secret exit. The door opened and our heroes sighed in relief as they crawled towards the exit.

"Go now, and live your dream." Marius said.

"I will." Istvan said with a smile, thinking Marius was talking to him.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Marius said with a frown. Our heroes went down the tunnel before Sayori kissed Marius's cheek.

"Thank you, Marius. Thanks for everything." This made Marius smile as Sayori followed Istvan and Suni.

Vladimir held the wanted poster of Istvan and held up the old man. "I believe this is the man you're looking for."

"You got me!" The old man slurring and held his hands out.

"Captain Guin, there's no sign of Istvan." One of the guards said.

Before Guin could say anything, a loud neigh was heard, causing the guards to turn and see Maximus burst into the joint.

"Maximus!" Guin said in surprise.

Maximus sniffed the ground, using his hooves to push the thugs out of the way and sniffed again.

"What's he doing?" A guard asked before Guin clamped his mouth shut.

Maximus pointed with a neigh, much to Guin and the rest of the guards' confusion. Maximus snuffled in annoyance and pressed on the duckling lever which led to the secret exit.

"A passage! Come on, everyone. Let's go. You, make sure the Stabbington Brothers don't get away." Guin said as a random guard held his halberd at the Stabbington.

However, the brother wearing black used his head to knock out the guard.

"Play it safe…or go get a crown and the weapons?" He said as he got free and helped his brother out of his chains. They both chuckled ad they went out to fin Istvan, the crowd, and weapons.

Amnelis watched the whole scene and sat in thought.

Then the drunk old man came out of the door singing drunkenly.

Old Man (slurring)_**: I got a dream**_

_**I got some dreams!**_

Then he looked at Amnelis and exclaimed. "Oh! Somebody get me a glass! Because I just found me a tall drink of water!"

Amnelis was obviously flatters as she chuckled. "Oh stop it, you big jug." She laughed until she pulled out her dagger at the old man's nose.

"Where does that tunnel lead out to?" She demanded.

"Knife!" The old man said in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Istvan walked along the tunnel with a lantern in his hand and Sayori and Suni following behind him.

"I have to admit, I didn't know you had it in you." He praised.

"I know!" Sayori exclaimed before she collected herself and said calmly, "I know. So, IStvan, where are you from?"

"Whoa, whoa! I don't do back-stories, but I am a little interested in yours though. Now, I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair…"

"Nope."

"Or the mother…"

"Nope."

"Or your baboon…"

"A Sem."

"Not hungry. Here's my question, though. If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you do yourself?"

"Oh…" Sayori looked at Suni who shrugged her shoulders. "Well…uh…" Sayori whipped around at the sound of hoovesteps

"Uh…Istvan…" Sayori mumbled as she gathered up her hair.

"Istvan!" Guin shouted. Two guards followed behind.

"Run!" Istvan shouted before he, Sayori, and Suni ran at full speed for the exit. Guin followed closely behind, splashing in the trail of water that ran delicately down the tunnel. As the light could be seen from the other end, Sayori skidded to a halt at the edge of a rather large outcrop, Istvan and Suni stumbled, not to run into her.

From another entrance that let off at the ledge, the Stabbtington Brothers stepped out of the tunnel; the green brother had a stern glare, the black brother continuing with the monotone look he always wore.

"Who are they?" Sayori asked warily.

"They don't like me." Istvan said.

The palace guards and Guin came from the exit they had just left.

"Who are they?"

"They don't like me, either."

Suddenly, Maximus burst out from behind the palace guards, prepared to corner the girl and criminal.

"Who is that?"

"Let's just say that everyone out here doesn't like me…" Istvan let out a soft, nervous laugh; almost a whimper.

"Here!" Sayori shoved her pan in Istvan's direction, tossing her hair and swinging herself and Suni to a nearby rock. Istvan immediately turned around, facing the approaching guards. As he narrowly avoided their sword-based attacks, he swung the pan around wildly until it hit the three guards, knocking them out.

"I have got to get me one of these things!" Istvan shouted in excitement. Maximus sneered, grabbing the sword from Guin's belt with his teeth. Withdrawing it from its hilt, Maximus aimed it at Istvan, who continued to narrowly dodge the attacks and combat them with the book.

"You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Istvan shouted, grinning a little until Maximus managed to knock the pan from his hand; the grin immediately disappeared. Istvan glanced first off the cliff, then back at Maximus.

"How about two out of three?"

Maximus glared, about to lunge at the boy until Sayori called out, "Istvan!"

She threw her hair around Istvan's hand. Istvan grinned slightly, grabbing on and letting himself be pulled by the girl and her hair down into the valley of the pipework system. As Istvan swung, the Stabbington Brothers closed in, about to attack until Sayori immediately pulled him up onto a railway for a light stream of water.

Istvan continued to run down the unsteady pathway, hitting it wrong with its foot and forcing it to collapse under him. Managing to jump free, Istvan swung as the Stabbington Brothers watched him in slight awe.

"Ha! You should see your faces right now!" Istvan called to them, a smug attitude taking over. "You two look-"

As his side collided into the wall, he let out a sharp cry of pain before finishing his sentence.

"…Ridiculous…"

Maximus kicked furiously at the plank on the deck where the pipes had let out, knocking it over and creating a pathway to reach Istvan as he, Sayori, and Suni escaped down the pipework floor, running at a dangerous speed from the pursuing enemies. However, in the process, Maximus managed to knock down the entire dam, creating a massive flow of water to come flowing down at a speed that could kill. While Maximus escaped out the pipe, the Stabbington Brother went out another, and the castle guards down one more, the heroes and Suni slipped into a dark tunnel before the entrance could collapse, water pouring in slowly. The two scrambled up to the highest ground they could reach, water closing in from all sides as the two clawed and pulled at the rocks around them to attempt to find a way out; however, Istvan's hand slipped and he cut the palm of his hand. He went down once or twice below the water, unable to find an exit. As he resurfaced, he began gasping for air.

"It's no use." Istvan panted. "It's pitch black down there…I don't want to die in here!"

Sayori attempted to dive, but Suni clung onto her for dear life.

"Wait, Sayori! There's no point." Suni said.

"This is all my fault…I never should have left, Mother was right…" Sayori's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, Istvan."

"Guess I won't marry her."

"…What?" Sayori and Suni looked over at him quizzically.

"I'll never get the chance to marry her. The Princess of Light." He gave her an apologetic look. "Someone might as well know.

"Oh…" Sayori paused. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

It took Istvan a second to process that last thing she said.

"…What?"

"I have…" as realization hit her, Sayori smirked slightly. "Magic hair that glows when I sing!" Pushing her face up for the remaining air as the water closed in on her, Sayori began to sing quickly.

Sayori (quickily): _**Flower gleam and glow**_

_**Let your power shine…**_

As the water took away the last ounce of air, Sayori's hair began to glow a bright white color, forcing Istvan to gasp before closing his mouth to keep his air in. Using the blessing of light to find a way out of the cave, the three noticed a pile of rocks letting the water out of it ever so slowly. Istvan swam over first, Sayori and Suni following, and they began throwing rocks out of the way until the space was free for them to escape.

Istvan dragged himself to the shore, Sayori and Suni trailing behind. They coughed, gasping for air as they flopped down on the grass lining the riverbank.

"We made it." Sayori panted. "We're alive…!"

"Your hair glows." Istvan looked over at her, pure shock on his face.

"Istvan, we're alive! Are you listening?"

"Didn't see that one coming."

"Istvan?"

"Your hair actually glows."

"Istvan."

"Why does your hair glow?" At this point, it wasn't so much shouting as it was a slight squeal out of shock."

"Istvan!" Sayori and Suni shouted.

"What?" He shouted his response as well.

Suni gave him a slightly cocky, slightly troubled smirk.

"It doesn't just glow."

"Wh-why is she smiling at me?"

The black Stabbington Brother growled, brushing himself off as he pushed his way out of the sewer hatch into the dark forest.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill that Istvan…" he growled, a permanent scowl seeming to be plastered to his face. "We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C'mon." The green brother looked back at him as the silent man pushed his way out of the hatch as well.

"Boys," Amnelis grinned, standing atop a large granite rock. The two turned to her. "Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." With perfect poise, she held the satchel out with a smug grin plastered onto her face. The black brother immediately drew his dagger, ready to attack.

"Oh, please, there's no need for that." Amnelis tossed the satchel down, the green brother diving for it to withdraw the crown and the black brother sheathing his dagger once more.

"Oh, fine, if that's all you want." Amnelis turned around lightly, keeping her head turned towards them as much as it would go. "I was going to offer you something much _more_ valuable, worth maybe ten _thousand _crowns, and that's not even the best part… But, ah well! If you aren't interested… so long!"

"…What's the best part?" The green brother asked.

"It comes with revenge on Istvan."


	10. Chapter 10

"So… you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Istvan muttered slightly, a bit wary of the girl in front of him. He let out a soft cry of pain when her hand slipped.

"I'm sorry! Just… just don't freak out, okay?" Sayori said, gave him a slightly worried look. Istvan nodded gingerly, and Sayori began to sing.

Sayori:___**Flower, gleam and glow**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

Istvan watched as her hair began to glow the same bright white color it had in the cave. Suddenly, Suni pointed at her hand, telling him to bring his attention back to his hand.

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fates' design**_

_**Save what once was lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**What once was mine**_

As the hair slowly lost its glow, Istvan was at first loss for words as he looked at his now healed hand; the cut was gone. As he was about to scream, Sayori shouted,

"Don't freak out!" she begged. Istvan sucked in air and then let it out in one long burst of a sentence.

"I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-freaking-out-who's-freaking-out-I'm-just-very-interested-in-your-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-it-posseses…" he paused. "And how long has it been doing that exactly?"

"Uh, forever, I guess." Sayori twirled her hair slightly, avoiding Istvan's gaze. "Mother said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves… But, once you cut it, it turns brown and loses its power." She showed Istvan the same strand of hair that Amnelis cut off when she was a baby. "A gift like that has to be protected… that's why Mother never let me…" She sighed. "That's why I never left the…"

"That's why you never left the tower…" Istvan gave her a sympathetic look. "And you're still gonna go back…?"

"No! Yes. Well… ugh, it's complicated…" Sayori buried her face in her hands, and Istvan pat her back lightly. Sayori looked up at him.

"Heh… so, marry the Princess of Light, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll spare you the story of poor Istvan… it's a bit of snore fess."

Sayori leaned in slightly, as if to say, "I want to know more".

"Well… when I was born… I held a jewel in my hand. I predicted that I would one day rule a kingdom and marry the Princess of Light. I was nicknamed _The Crimson Mercenary_ as I grew up and also because of my father." Istvan sighed.

"And was he a thief too?" Sayori gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do what he pleased, go wherever he wanted. And… and for a kid with nothing… I don't know. It just sounded like the better option."

"Hmm."

"You can't tell anyone about this. It would… kinda ruin my reputation." Istvan said with chuckled.

"Ah, we wouldn't want that." Sayori mused, grinning.

"A reputation is all a man has."

"Of course."

"Well, I-I'm gonna go get more firewood, ok?" As he stood, Istvan's voice quivered slightly.

"Hey." Sayori called out quietly, stopping him. "For the record, I like Istvan much better than The Crimson Mercenary."

"Well then, you'd be the first..." Feliciano sighed. "But thank you." As he began to walk off, Sayori smiled lightly, but was abruptly startled out of her thoughts by a voice thickly accented behind her.

"Well! I thought he'd _never_ leave!" Amnelis sighed, stepping forward. Sayori whipped around to face 'Mother'. Suni hid up on the tree before Amnelis could see her.

"Mother!"

"Hello dear."

"But, I- I- I don't… how did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy, really. I just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal." She said such painful words with such a sound of joy in her voice that it was… well, it was sickening.

"Mother…" Sayori let out a guilty sigh.

"Sayori, we're going home. Now." As she turned for the forest again, her cloak swished slightly.

"N-No, you don't understand. MOther, I've been on this… incredible adventure, and I've seen and learned so much! I've even met someone!"

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud." The sarcasm in her voice was bitter and spiteful.

"No, mother, you don't understand. I think… I think he likes me…!"

Amnelis stopped.

"Likes you? Please, Sayori, that's demented!" She let out a sharp, singular chuckle.

"But Mother, I…"

Amnelis: _**This is why you never should have left! **_

_**Dear, this whole romance you've fashioned up? **_

_**Just proves you're too naïve to be here! **_

_**Why would he like you? Oh, come now, really!**_

A sharp glare came to Sayori's face.

_**Look at you **_

_**You think that he's impressed?**_

_**Don't be dumb**_

_**Come with mummy**_

_**Mother-**_

"NO!" It was a sharp, commanding tone that the girl took on now, and that angered Amnelis.

"No? Oh. I see how it is."

_**Sayori knows best**_

_**Sayori's so mature now**_

_**Such clever little grown up miss **_

_**Sayori knows best**_

_**Fine, if you're so sure**_

Amnelis pulled the satchel out of her cloak.

_**Go ahead, then give him this**_

"How did you…?"

_**This is why he's here!**_

_**Don't let him deceive you!**_

_**Give it to him, watch, you'll see!**_

Amnelis threw the satchel at Sayori. "I will."

_**Trust me, my dear**_

_**That's how fast he'll leave you**_

_**I won't say I told you so**_

_**No, Sayori knows best**_

_**So if he's such a dreamboat**_

_**Go and put him to the test**_

"Mother, wait!"

_**If he's lying**_

_**Don't come crying**_

_**Mother knows best**_

With a quick tug of her cloak, Amnelis disappeared into the forest and Sayori clutched the satchel, quivering.

"So…" Sayori heard Istvan's voice, she gasped and hid the satchel behind the tree Suni was hiding in.

"Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand, because I'm not lie. That would be great." He said as he carried an arm full of wood. He noticed Sayori had her back turned to him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"Oh!" Sayori turned around to him as Suni got down from the tree. "Sorry, yes. Just…lost in thought, I guess."

Istvan stared at her before he shrugged his shoulders and put the wood down. "Okay…I mean cause here's the thing. Super good looks, I've already got, but super strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this?"

As they were talking, Amnelis and the Stabbington Brothers were watching them from bushes. The Stabbington Brothers were about to go towards them, but Amnelis held her arm out and blocked their way.

"Patience, boys. All good things happen to those who wait."


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came by and we see Istvan was sleeping by Sayori and Suni with Sayori's hair as their blanket. As Istvan was sleeping, a drop of water landed on his face.

"Huh?" Istvan woke up to see a soaked Maximus glaring at him.

Istvan smiled at him and closed his eyes. "Well, I hope you're here to apologize."

A few seconds later, Sayori and Suni woke up by Istvan's scream. They gasped when they see Maximus dragging Istvan away by pulling his foot with his mouth.

"No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let me go!" Istvan cried out as Sayori ran up towards them and grabbed Istvan's hands.

"Release him!" Sayori shouted as she and Maximus did a tug-a-war with Istvan. She pulled Istvan away and Maximus was left with Istvan's boot. Maximus ran up to get Istvan.

Sayori got in front of Istvan and tried to calm Maximus down while blocking his way to get to Istvan. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, boy, easy! Settle down! Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy. Easy."

Maximus stopped stuggling and stared at Sayori.

"That's it."

Suni was by Sayori's side and used her hands to gesture Maximus to calm down.

"Now, sit." Sayori said. Maximus holds back to sit down.

"Sit!" Maximus sat down like a dog.

"What?" Istvan was shocked at what just happened.

"Now, drop the boot." Sayori said. Maximus stayed put.

"Drop it!" Maximus dropped the boot.

"Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes, you are." Sayori said as she walked up to Maximus and pet him like a dog. Maximus started to wag his tail like a dog.

"You're all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" Maximus nodded.

"Excuse me?" Istvan exclaimed.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Sayori asked. Maximus grunts. "Do they?" Maximus grunts again and hugs Sayori…kinda.

"Oh, come on. He's a bad horse!" Istvan shouted as he walked up towards Sayori.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Sayori said, Maximus neighed delightedly.

"Isn't that right?" Sayori looked at the buckle that Maximus was wearing. "Maximus?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Istvan said. Maximus grunts angrily at him.

"Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested." Sayori explained to the horse. "Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

Istvan sighed before he stretched out his hand to Maximus who turned away.

"And it's also Sayori's birthday. Just so you know." Suni added.

Maximus reluctantly agrees and shakes, hooves and hands with Istvan.

Sayori heard distant bells and walked away. Maximus hits Istvan in the chest.

"Oomg!" Istvan groaned before he fell to the ground. Maximus neighed happily.

~Elsewhere~  
><span>Sayori, Suni, Istvan, and Maximus was walking across a bridge. Music filled the area and Sayori was awed by the village and the people who were selling stuff.

Istvan secretly took off a wanted poster of him and Maxmius snorted at him. Then, they got into a fight.

"Hey!" They turned to Suni who had her head turned to them while walking with Sayori. "Cut. It. Out." She said threateningly.

Sayori entered the city, but bumped into people because her hair was outrageously long. "Oh, oh, sorry!"

Istvan collected Sayori's hair and Maximus and Suni caught up to them. Istvan looked around and noticed four little girls who have braided hair. He whistled to get their attention. The little girls looked up to see Istvan showing them Sayori's hair. They got excitied when they saw her hair and started to braid it.

Istvan hid himself when he saw a couple of guards were walking by. He looked up and gasped when he saw Sayori's long hair was now in a French braid that fell to her ankles and had flowers around the braid.

"Thank you!" Sayori thanked the girls as she spine around in a princess-like way.

Istvan smiled at her, but Maximus and Suni gave him a look. They gave him a 'You-Love-Her' look.

Istvan and Sayori were in line buying food. Sayori got out of the line when she noticed two different mosaic. The first mosaic was of the King, Queen, and two kids that were twins; a girl with long platinum blonde hair and purple eyes and a boy with short platinum blonde hair and purple eyes. The second mosaic was of the King, Queen, and a baby with long white hair like Sayori's.

Sayori looked closer and sees that the baby had the same white hair and brown eyes like her. A little girl was at the second mosaic with her little brother.

"It's for the lost princess." The little girl said to her brother before she put a flower down.

"Huh?" Sayori was confused a little. Now everyone was dancing and Sayori and Istvan ate cupcakes.

During the day, Sayori and Istvan got closer. Sayori got kind of frantic and started to get people to join in to a music that no one can hear, but they still dance gracefully to some song they can't hear but the spectators. She even got Istvan to join in.

Maximus and Suni were watching Sayori and Istvan dance around. Sayori and Istvan finally rejoined at the end of the dance. The people applauded for them as Sayori and Istvan stared at each other's eyes.

"To the boats!" Someone shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Istvan rowed a gondola with Sayori and Suni inside. Maximus was by the pier since he was too big for the gondola.

"Hey, Max!" Istvan shouted, getting Maximus attention. Istvan tossed a bag of red apples to him. Maximus turned his nose away. "What? I bought them." Maximus ate a couple of apples.

"Most of them." That caused Maximus to stop eating.

"Where are we going?" Sayori asked.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat." Istvan said as he stopped the gondola in front of the castle.

"Hmm." Istvan looked at Sayori, who had a sad look on her face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm terrified." Sayori said.

"Why?"

"I've been looking out of a window for nineteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It would be."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream."

~In the castle~

The twins, Rinda and Remus were in their parent's room as their mother was helping their father get ready. They looked up and saw the King was crying because of the lost princess, their first daughter, the twins' older sister. The Queen comfort him before everyone went out to the balcony. The King told the twins to start the lantern. Rinda and Remus launch the paper lantern in the sky with everyone else joining in.

Istvan had a hand full of flowers for Sayori to put in the water while waiting for the lanterns. After gently placing a flower in the water, Sayori saw the same lantern that her family launched in the sky before she hurried to the front of the gondola.

Sayori: _**All those days watching from the window**_

_**All those years outside looking in**_

_**All that time never truly knowing**_

_**Just how blind I've been**_

_**Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight**_

_**Now I'm here, suddenly I see**_

_**Standing here, it's all so clear**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to be**_

Sayori looked all around her as the lanterns filled the night sky.

_**And at last I see the light**_

_**And it's like the fog has lifted**_

_**And at last I see the light**_

_**And it's like the sky is new**_

_**And it's warm and real and bright**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted**_

_**All at once everything looks different**_

_**Now that I see you**_

Sayori turned to Istvan who has two lanterns in both of his hands. Sayori sat down in front of him.

"I have something for you." Sayori said before she pulled out Istvan's satchel. Istvan was surprise that she had that with her.

"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" She asked.

Istvan surprised her back when he refused to take the satchel. He smiled at her and said, "I'm starting to."

Sayori smiled back at him before they launch their lanterns to the sky.

Istvan: _**All those days chasing down a daydream**_

_**All those years living in a blur**_

_**All that time never truly seeing**_

_**Things, the way they were**_

_**Now she's here shining in the starlight**_

_**Now she's here, suddenly I know**_

Istvan stared at Sayori as she smiled at the flowing lanterns.

_**If she's here it's crystal clear**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to go**_

Sayori turned her head towards Istvan before they both smiled and held each other's hands, fingers locked.

Sayori and Istvan: _**And at last I see the light**_

Istvan: _**And it's like the fog is lifted**_

Sayori and Istvan: _**And at last I see the light**_

Sayori: _**And it's like the sky is new**_

Sayori and Istvan: _**And it's warm and real and bright**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted**_

_**All at once, everything is different**_

_**Now that I see you**_

Suni blushed and covered her eyes, but peeked through her fingers.

_**Now that I see you**_

Istvan placed a hand gently on Sayori's cheek before they moved in for a kiss. He was about to kiss her until he saw the Stabbington Brothers at a nearby shore.

Sayori noticed that Istvan was distracted by something. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she turned her head to see what he was staring at.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes of course. I just…" Istvan said while looking at the satchel.


	13. Chapter 13

Istvan rowed the gondola to a nearby shore that he saw the Stabbington Brothers. He got out of the gondola with the satchel in his hands.

"I'm sorry, everything's fine. There's just something I have to take care of." Istvan said to Sayori.

Sayori and Suni looked down at the satchel before looking back up to Istvan.

"Okay." Sayori replied.

"I'll be right back." Istvan said before walking away.

Suni looked up at Sayori and said, "Sayori…" She was worried that Istvan might leave with the satchel guess like Amnelis said.

"It's alright, Suni." Sayori said, even though she was worried that Amnelis's words might be true.

Istvan walked up to the Stabbington Brother wearing black, who was sharping his dagger.

"Ah, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns just coming nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that." Istvan said.

The brother just stared at Istvan.

"Hmm-mm. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours." Istvan tossed the satchel. "I'll miss ya, but I think it's for the-" Just when Istvan was about to go back to Sayori, he bumped into the other Stabbington Brother with an 'uh-oh' atmosphere filled the area.

"Best."

"Holding out on us again, eh, Istvan?" The green wearing Stabbington Brother asked.

"What?" Istvan asked, looking confused.

"We heard you found something. Something more valuable than a crown." The black wearing Stabbington Brother said as he walked towards Istvan, leaving the crown behind. "We want her instead."

Sayori was out of the gondola with Suni, waiting for Istvan to come back. Sayori had hope on her face when she sees a shadow.

She let out a breath of relief before she said, "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

The shadow walking towards them broke into two. Which worried Sayori and Suni.

"He did." The black wearing Stabbington Brother said.

"What?" The Stabbington Brothers surrounded the girls as Suni tried to hide herself with Sayori's dress. "No, he wouldn't." Sayori said.

"See for yourself." The Stabbington Brothers step to the side to show Sayori that Istvan was on a boat, sailing away from the shore.

"Istvan. Istvan!" Sayori shouted for him, but he didn't turn back.

"Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair. How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

Sayori turned to see the Stabbington Brother took out a bag big enough for a person to be in.

"No, please-no!" Sayori ran away from them. "No!" Her hair got caught in a log while running.

Suddenly, she and Suni heard a noise that sound like someone was beating on something.

"Sayori!" A familiar voice called out to her.

Sayori walked back to see Amnelis with a log in her hands and the Stabbington Brothers on the ground unconscious.

"Mother?" Sayori asked.

"Oh, my precious girl." Amnelis dropped the log and ran up to Sayori.

"Mother." Sayori was sort of relieved that she saw a familiar person saving her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Amnelis asked as she looked all over Sayori for any injuries.

"Mother, how did you-"

"I was so worried about you, dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you." Amnelis explained while hugging Sayori. "And-oh my, let's go. Let's go before they come too." Amnelis walked back to the forest.

Sayori turned to see Istvan in the distance. Her eyes were close to breaking out in tears, but she held them back when she turned to Amnelis who had a lite lantern with her. Sayori ran towards her and hugged her.

"You were right, mother. You were right about everything." Sayori said with sadness in her voice.

"I know, darling. I know." Amnelis said as they walked their way back to the tower.

~Elsewhere~  
><span>A boat hit a pier that had two guards.

"Look!" A guard shined a lantern over to the boat to see an unconscious Istvan tied to the steering wheel with the crown in his hand. "The crown and Istvan!"

Istvan regained consciousness and looked around at his situation, he also noticed that Sayori wasn't with him.

"Sayori. Sayori!" Istvan called out for her.

At the pier, Maximus was waiting for the gondola to come back. Suddenly, he heard some noises. He turned his head to see that Istvan was getting pulled back by guards.

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait, guys, guys!" Istvan tried to reason with the guards, but he knew that they wouldn't listen to a thief. "Sayori!"

Maximus looked to the foggy shore on the other side.

~Dungeon~  
><span>Istvan was in a cell until morning. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He look up to see Guin with two guards by his side.

"Let's get this over with, Istvan." Guin said.

"Where are we going?" Istvan asked. Guin's answer was a stern look on his face.

Istvan's eyes widen when Guin meant what he said and put a hand on his neck. "Oh."


	14. Chapter 14

Amnelis and a sad Sayori were back at the tower in Sayori's bedroom. Sayori's hair was back to being 70-feet long with Amnelis pulling out the flowers in her hair.

"There, it never happened." Amnelis said as she put the last flower in a basket. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." Amnelis walked towards the door before turning to see Sayori with her head down and sadness in her eyes.

Amnelis sighed before she said, "I really did try, Sayori. I tried to warn you what was out there. The worl is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." Amnelis left Sayori alone in her room.

Sayori fall on her back on top of her bed. She pulled out a white cloth with a crystal on it; a gift from Istvan. She then started to noticed something; on her wall she sees the same crystal on the wall murals. The same exact crystal was just there in her bedroom. She held her head in pain when she started to have flashbacks about the crystal, her as a baby, then she realized she's the lost princess the kingdom looking for sixteen years.

"Agh!" Sayori knocked down her dressing table when she fell off of her bed.

~Dungeon~  
><span>Istvan was walking with two guards at his side and Guin in front of them. While walking, they walked pass the Stabbington Brothers' cell. Out of anger, Istvan knocked down both of the guards before jumping pretty high to switch his handcuffed hands to his front.

He grabbed one of the brothers through the bars and pulled him towards him. "How did you know about her? Tell me, now!"

"It wasn't us! It was the old lady."

"Old Lady…" Istvan realized who he was talking about. He got apprehended by the guards again and pulled him away from the Stabbington Brothers' cell.

"Agh! No! Wait! No! Wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble! Wait!"

~Tower~

"Sayori?" Amnelis called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Sayori, what's going on up there?"

Sayori walks out near the door and gasps.

"Are you alright?" Amnelis asked.

"I'm the lost princess…" Sayori mumbled.

Amnelis rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please speak up, Sayori. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I'm the lost princess! Aren't I?" Sayori shouted, leaving Amnelis speechless.

Amnelis was asking herself how did she figure out that she was a princess.

"Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" Sayori asked.

Amnelis snapped back to normal. "Oh Sayori, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She asked as she walked all the up the stairs towards Sayori.

"It was you! It was all you!" Sayori shouted.

"Everything that I did was to protect…you."

Sayori pushed Amnelis away. "Ugh!"

"Sayori!" Amnelis was shocked as what Sayori did. Sayori never pushed her away…ever.

Sayori walked down the stairs as she said, "Ive spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power…"

"Sayori!"

"…but I should have been hiding…from you!"

"Where will you go?" Amnelis asked as she walked down the stairs. "He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

Sayori's eyes widen and gasped. "No."

"Now, now. It's alright. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be." Amnelis patted Sayori's hair.

Sayori apprehended her hand. "No! You were wrong about the world. And I will never, let you use my hair again!"

Amnelis rammed up into the mirror, shattering the glass. Amnelis panted and Sayori walked away from her.

Amnelis glared at Sayori behind her back and mumbled, "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now, I'm the bad guy…"

~Dungeon~

While Istvan, Guin, and the guards were walking to the door, Istvan noticed the same little unicorn that Vladimir showed at the Snuggling Duckling. When they got to the door, the door suddenly closed on them.

"What's this? Open up!" Guin shouted.

A small window on the door slide open to reveal the same drunken old man from the Snuggling Duckling.

"What's the password?" The old man asked before closing the window.

"What?" Guin was confused.

The old man opened the window. "Nope." Closed the window.

"Open this door!"

"Not even close!"

"You have three seconds. One!" The guard on Istvan's left got hooked away. "Two!" The guard on the right got whisked away. "Three."

Guin turned around to see Istvan waving slightly. Orro hits Guin on the face with a frying pan. He waved at Istvan with the frying pan.

"Frying pans! Who knew, right?" Istvan's handcuffs were removed from Vladimir. They ran away from the guards that were chasing them. The guards stopped the chase when they got distracted by Riya's miming. Vladimir ram the guards when they weren't looking.

Istvan got outside of the dungeon and stood right by Marius.

"Head down." Marius instructed.

"Head down."

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Knees apart?" Suddenly, Vladimir jumped on the other side of cart that Istvan was standing on.

"Why-why do I need to keep my knees apart-" He was suddenly sent flying in the air. "Aaahhh!" Istvan closed his eyes, inspecting for a painful landing. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that he landed on Maximus who neighed. "Oh."

Istvan looked down at Maximus. "Max. You brought them here?"

Maximus neighed.

"Thank you." Maximus smiled and motioned to get going.

"No, really. Thank you. Uh…I feel maybe this whole time we've just been misunderstanding one another, and we're really just…" Istvan stopped what he was going to say when he noticed Maximus was looking frustrated.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go." Istvan grabbed on Maximus hair as Maximus gallop. Istvan looked to see that guards were getting close and Maximus was getting close to the edge of the roof.

"Max…Max…Max!" Maximus jumped across the huge gap and they escaped.

"Okay Max, let's see how fast you can run." Maximus neighed and they started to gallop as fast as they can to the tower.


	15. Chapter 15

Istvan and Maximus reached the tower and Istvan got off of Maximus.

"Sayori? Sayori, let down your hair!" Istvan called out.

Just when Istvan was about to climb up, Sayori's hair fell form the window. Istvan climbed on the hair until he got to the opened window.

"Sayori, I thought I'd never see you again." When Istvan looked up, he sees Sayori chained and her mouth covered by a cloth. "Huh?"

"Mm-mm, mm-mm!" Sayori's words were muffled. Suddenly, Amnelis appeared behind Istvan and stabbed him with a dagger.

"Mm-mm!" Sayori's eyes widen at the scene. Suni hid by the fireplace.

"Now look what you've done, Sayori." Amnelis said as Istvan groaned in pain on the floor. Istvan struggled.

"Mm…"

"Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." Amnelis said as she walked over to Sayori and grabbed the chain.

"And as for us…" Amnelis pulled the chain but Sayori struggled to hold back. "We are going where no one would ever find you again!"

"Mm-mm!" Suni ran out from her hiding spot and pulled on Amnelis's dress, trying to stop her. Amnelis kicked her away.

"Sayori really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

During the struggle, the cloth fell off of Sayori's mouth and is now on her neck. She turned to Amnelis and shouted, "No! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Sayori was catching her breath. "But, if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No! No, Sayori!" Istvan shouted while still struggling.

Suni woke up and stared at the scene.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise." Sayori added.

Amnelis stared at her, trying to see if Sayori will keep her word.

"Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

~Later~

Amnelis chained Istvan near a rail.

"In case you get any ideas about following us." Amnelis said before she left him to Sayori.

Sayori kneeled by Istvan. "Is-Istvan!"

Istvan coughed and wrenches. Sayori moved his shirt to see the wound that Amnelis gave him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay-" Sayori started to put her hair on top of Istvan's wound.

"No, Sayori-"

"I promise you. You have to trust me-"

"No-"

"Come on. Just breathe-"

Istvan placed a hand on her cheek. "I can't let you do this."

Tears began to build up in her eyes. "But I can't let you die."

Istvan coughed before he said, "But if you do this…"

"Shh, shh, shh…"

"…then you…"

"…shh, shh…"

"…will die."

"Hey. It's gonna be alright."

Istvan forced a smile. Sayori was about to sing the incantation.

"Sayori…wait…" He approached to Sayori and…sliced off her hair with a broken shard of the mirror just lying there beside him.

"Istvan, what…?" Sayori's hair started to change into brown.

"No!" Amnelis shouted.

Sayori's white cut off hair turned brown quickly along its length.

Amnelis tried to wrap herself around with the remaining white hair. "No, no, no…" She dropped the brown hair before she looked at her hands and noticed that they were aging, getting really wrinkly.

"No! What have you done? What have you done?" Amnelis's blonde hair turned completely white. "No!"

As Amnelis was covering her old face with her cloak, Suni pulled a length of hair and tripped Amnelis who fell from the tower. Sayori stretches her hands as if to stop it from happening. Amnelis and her dress turned to dust before her cloak hits the ground.

Sayori turned her attention back to Istvan who was close to dieing.

"No, no, no, no, no, Istvan." Sayori made his face look at her. Istvan coughed.

"Oh. Look at me, look at me, I'm right here. Don't go, stay me, Istvan!" Sayori grabbed what was her long hair and put it on her head.

Sayori: _**Flower, gleam and glow**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine…**_

"Sayori…" Istvan called to her.

Sayori looked at him. "What?"

He placed a hand on her cheek. "You were my new dream."

Sayori started to cry. "And you were mine."

Istvan breathed his last breath and died. Sayori cried at Istvan, the man she fell in love with.

Sayori: _**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**What once was mine**_

When Sayori got done singing, her tear fell on Istvan's cheek and it sucked in the tear. Sayori followed the white glow from her tear go straight to Istvan's wound. A bright white light filled the room until it died down and Istvan slowly opened his eyes.

"Sayori."

Sayori gasped. "Istvan…"

He smiled at her and said, "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?"

"Istvan!" Sayori and Istvan embraced each other before she surprised him by kissing him. He didn't mind though since he kissed her back.

~Kingdom~

A guard barged through a room where the King, Queen, Rinda, and Remua were in. They looked up to see that the guard had a look on his face; a look that said 'we found her'.

They ran to the doors that led to balcony. Before they opened the door, they looked at each other…hoping that this isn't a dream. They opened the door to see Istvan and Sayori standing by the rails, with Suni to the side.

The King, Queen, Rinda, and Remus slowly walked towards Sayori. The Queen stood in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled at Sayori, even though Sayori's hair was now brown and it fell to her hips, she knew that it was Sayori. She and Sayori hugged each other. Sayori looked up to see her father and her siblings smiling at her before the family did a group hug on the ground. The Queen held her hand out to Istvan. He smiled and grabbed her hand…suddenly he got pulled into the hug.

_Well, you could imagine what happened next._

The kingdom was dancing around the huge opening. Even the King and Queen were dancing.

_The kingdom rejoiced, for the lost princess had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I don't remember much of it._

The screen moved to Marius, who was playing the piano on stage.

_Anyway, dreams came true all over the place. That guy went to become the most famous concert pianist in the world. If you can believe it._

Astrias got hit on the head by a mug. His helmet ended up on a woman's head.

_And this guy? Well,, he eventually found true love._

Riya did miming, which got everyone to give him a 'he's nut' look.

_And this guy, he looks pretty happy. He's never told me otherwise._

Each guards raise a frying pan to Maximus.

_Thanks to Maximus, crimes in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight._

A guard hurriedly presented a green apple to Maximus, who ate it.

_As did most of the apples._

Suni was playing a game with Rinda and Remus.

_Suni…never changed._

Sayori appeared behind Rinda and Remus and hugged them before hugging her parents.

_At last, Sayori was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her._

Sayori noticed that her crown wasn't on her head. She looked behind her to see Istvan with a sly grin on his face and his arms behind his back.

_And as for me, I stopped doing thieving and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is, huh?_

Sayori held out a hand, telling him to give back her crown. Istvan did a keep away with her until they fell on a stack of hay. They laughed at each other before he pulled her in for a kiss.

_Did Sayori, the Princess of Light, and I ever get married? Well, I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes._

_Istvan._

_Alright, I asked her._

_And we're living happily ever after._

_Yes, we are._  
><span> 


End file.
